Hell's Awakening
by Joker Oak
Summary: Being young didn't mean you didn't make foolish mistakes did it? In Edward Elrics case it only holds true that mistakes were most definitely made. What are they? Story has Leverrier styled Roy, Philosopher's Stone Ed and several other things. Chap 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Discovery

**Ok, so I don't own FMA, much to my regret. Yeah, anything else, the beginning of a story of madness for Edward. R&R or Perish.**

* * *

**Hell's Awakening - Chapter 1: The Beginning of Discovery**

Edward Elric had lived a very normal life, well, as normal as it comes when you live in the countryside with your Mother and Brother, you have a deserter of a father and you're the son of a legendary alchemist. However, at the passing away of his mother, with no adult to guide him, he took up a new mantle. At 10 years old, he vowed to defy the laws of science and bring his mother back. He and his brother found a teacher, they were taught Alchemy in its most serious forms. They were done with child's play. On the eve of their return from that training though, everything went wrong.

Edward and Alphonse attempted human transmutation, a science forbidden by the military for a now painfully obvious reason. It not only fails, but generally renders the user dead. Edward and Alphonse learnt the hard way. Alphonse was torn from Edward moments after they activated their transmutation together. Edward's brain was filled with forbidden knowledge, knowledge that would allow him to save Alphonse if he could only crawl over to the suit of armour in the corner. Unfortunately for Edward, he was rendered unconscious by pain before he could make it. That was the last thing he remembered, whispering 'I'm so sorry, Al..'

* * *

Edward woke up in a familiar room, it was Winry's room. _What, how did I get here?_ Edward thought. Then came the pain. A terrible, unexplainable pain in his left leg. He ground his teeth and attempt to put up with it, however he was too late. Winry and Pinako had heard him wake up. They rushed up the stairs to see the boy. "Ed how are you feeling?" Winry asked with concern, "You don't look well."  
"Well thats obvious," Ed spat, "I feel terrible. Where's Al?"  
Winry and Pinako fell silent, unsure of what to say. "Edward," Winry spoke quietly, "We couldn't find Alphonse anywhere."  
Ed fell deathly silent, so he had failed. He'd failed to save his one and only little brother, the boy who had helped him advance his study of Alchemy under Izumi Curtis and had stood by his plans despite feeling the apparent unease behind it. Alphonse was dead. It wasn't fair, it should have been him. Perhaps this was punishment from God.  
"EDWARD!" Winry yelled, "Are you listening?"  
"Huh?" Ed said, stunned.  
"Edward, what happened to you?" Winry asked.  
"What do you mean?" Ed responded.  
"Ed," Pinako stated bluntly, "Where did your left leg go?"  
"It's gone?" Ed asked worriedly, "Its really gone isn't it?"  
"I'm afraid so," Pinako spoke clamly, "Mind telling me why it's gone? Or should I guess?"  
"You've already guessed anyway haven't you?" Ed accused Pinako.  
"I have." Pinako sighed, "All I can say is that you're lucky to be alive young man."  
"Lucky?" Ed spat, "Lucky? Are you insane woman? I'd be better off dead. I don't deserve to live in this world after what I've done."  
"It was going to be one of you either way wasn't it?" Pinako asked harshly, "The one who was the strongest survived."  
"Did you just accuse Al of being weak?" Ed spat with rage, "I may not have my left leg, but I still have enough energy to beat the crap out of you Pinako."  
"Calm down," Winry said, "Ed, like it or not, you're stuck here with us now. Fighting with granny like this isn't going to bring Alphonse back now is it?"

* * *

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye walked into the now deserted house and found it oddly quiet, even for a deserted building. Roy walked through and inspected each room thoroughly until he came to the study. There on the floor was a transmutation circle of such complexity, smeared with large quantities of blood. Only a skilled Alchemist would have known how to draw this, only the one he was looking for. But had he survived the attempt at bringing someone back from the dead? History never showed a single survivor of Human Transmutation.

After much asking around the town, Roy and Riza learnt that the occupants of the house were under the care of the Rockbell family who manufactured Automail just out of town. If they weren't home, they were likely to be there. Roy made his way up the front steps of the large weatherboard home, feeling anxious about what he might find inside. The door was then opened by a woman so short who cut off Roy's train of thought. "What does a dog of the military want here?" Pinako spat, she and Winry hated the military. "Excuse me Ma'am," Roy answered politely, "But I am here to enquire about the children of that house over their." Roy pointed to Ed and Al's house.  
"What of them?" Pinako asked cautiously.  
"It is rumoured a talented alchemist lives in these parts," Roy spoke calmly, "I am somewhat of a scout that would track these alchemists and evaluate them."  
"I have no idea what you mean," Pinako answered coldly, "Both those children lost their mother recently, they live with me now. They are only 10 and 9 years old. How would they be skilled alchemists?"  
Roy, not caring to look at the woman knowing she was lying strode onwards into her house. "HEY!" Pinako shouted, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER MY HOUSE LIKE THIS!"

Roy continued on, up the stairs toward the room where he heard the most noise. He turned the handle and attempted to push, but the door wouldn't budge. Unsure if there was a person on the otherside or not, Roy decided not to torch or shoot the door but rather give it a firm kick. The door sprang open and Roy was startled by what he saw. A blonde boy, of maybe 10 was sitting up in bed, just staring straight through the wall as if he was elsewhere. On the floor was a blonde girl of about the same age who had a medical clipboard in her hands. "W-what do you want?" she quavered.  
"Where is the other one?" Roy wanted to know, "Where is the other brother?"  
Winry broke out in tears, startling Roy. "He's gone," Winry cried, "And he's never coming back."  
Roy looked at her, was she seriously telling him that the boy was dead? He decided she was crying, it looked truthful enough, so instead he decided to approach the occupant of the bed. Winry jumped infront of him though, she wasn't letting any harm come to the only remaining Elric. "You leave him alone," Winry cried, "He lost his brother. He deserves his peace."  
"Out of my way girl," Roy spat, raising his fist. He then side stepped Winry and approached Edward, without giving Ed a moment to think, Roy lifted him out of the bed by his collar, causing Ed to yelp in pain and return from his far away world. "W-what did I do?" Roy asked, startled. He then looked down and was aghast. The boy had no left leg. Winry in no mood to see Ed suffer grabbed a wrench from her back pocket and bought it down on Roy's wrist.

* * *

"FUCK!" Roy swore in pain. Riza came rushing in, to see her superior on the ground clutching his wrist. Brought down by what appeared to be a 10 year old girl with a wrench. Then she looked at the other occupant of the room, a boy who appeared to be lost to the world. She then noticed it, he was missing his left leg. He couldn't stand any more. Pinako stood in the door way and just chuckled, if there was one thing her Grand Daughter could do, it was protect her best friend.

"Seriously, sir." Riza sighed, "You let a 10 year old bring you down? Shameful!"  
"Who is he?" Riza asked Pinako.  
"This is Edward Elric," Pinako sighed, "Last surviving member of the Elric family."  
"He looks nothing like a person of Amestris," Roy commented. Winry and Pinako glared at him.  
"Where was his mother from?" Roy asked.  
"Here, Risembool. In General, she was from Amestris." Pinako answered.  
"His father?" Riza asked. She noted the boy's muscle's tense at the mention of his father.  
"No one knows," Pinako spoke, "He came from parts unknown, settled down for a few years, had two sons with his wife, then left and hasn't returned since. Edward here hates him."  
"Can you explain to me why this child is missing his leg?" Roy asked, "Or will I just guess?"  
"I could explain, but I doubt you'd believe me." Pinako answered.  
"Try me." Roy spoke calmly.  
"He was involved in an accident in town," Pinako lied better this time, "He was losing a lot of blood from his left leg, we couldn't seal the wound, it just kept bleeding, in order to properly stabilise him, we decided to amputate it."  
"Then explain the absence of his brother." Roy spat.  
"He died in the accident," Pinako stated matter of factly.  
"And you can tell me why no one in this town mentioned that when I enquired as to the location of those two boys?" Roy asked angrily.  
"I..." Roy cut her off.  
"You and I both know he was not involved in any accident." Roy accused, "This child attempted human transmutation in order to bring back the mother he loved so much didn't he?"  
Pinako was flabbergasted, the secret was out. Now it was only a question of what would happen to Ed, he was young. Too young to be court martialled for such a wrong when he hadn't understood what he was doing properly.  
"You will not be taking him back to Central," Pinako asserted, "I won't allow it."  
"I never said I would," Roy answered, "I'm just curious as to how he survived. There is no recorded human transmutation in history where the alchemist has survived."  
"He is the son of a genius alchemist," Pinako sighed, "Something tells me that whatever it was that decided to take his brother's life, decided to let him live on in guilt."  
"If you ever relate me to that bastard of a father again," Ed snapped, "I will break both your legs, Pinako."  
"He's so..." Riza couldn't quite describe it.  
"Cold? Depressed?" Winry finished.  
"Yes." Riza answered.  
"He's been like that since he woke up." Pinako sighed, "Won't talk much, refuses to eat, wishes he was dead."  
"Why?" Riza asked.  
"His eyes say it all," Roy stated, "His reasons for living are gone. His soul is broken."  
"So will you leave us alone now?" Winry asked, "Theres no threat or soldier to be made of Edward."  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that young lady," Roy stated, "I could still Court Martial him, or announce to the world what he's done. Or I could blackmail him into working for me, the list of possibilities is endless."

* * *

**AN: You people better review. It'll make more chapters arrive. Ok? Good, we understand each other.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering

**Damn, it took forever, and its more of a filler with a cliffy to keep people interested, but thats what writers tend to do, or hasn't anyone noticed the massive Cliffy at the end of -man or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA blah blah.**

**I hope you all like it and leave me with a review so I can see what you think and how to improve this story.  
**

**

* * *

Hell's Awakening – Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering**

**Edward's Room, Rockbell Residence**

Roy Mustang sat quietly and kept an eye on the young boy and his friends as the news was digested. Roy had told them of his intentions, Winry and Pinako were distraught, Ed had a blank face on, perhaps that was just him, an emotionless front was an easy way to conceal the pain you felt inside. Winry then decided to speak out. Edward didn't deserve this, his life was already going to be hard enough without this adding to it.

"He's not going!" Winry yelled coldly.  
"And why not?" Roy asked.  
"Because he can't even walk!" Winry yelled, "He's grown weak over the last few months. His muscles have broken down, and in case you haven't noticed, he's missing a leg."  
"Nothing that automail can't replace." Roy answered coldly, "He will be joining the Amestrian Military as a State Alchemist whether he likes it or not."  
"Automail has been known to kill those who take the surgery," Pinako butted in, "Especially when they're not surrounded by supporting figures. In his weakened state, you'll definitely kill him."  
"Then he'll be where he wants to be." Roy stated bluntly.  
"Sir," Riza interrupted, "We can't exactly haul him back to Central at the minute anyway. You have a broken wrist, and we need a cover story."  
"Riza" Mustang reproached, "He's leaving with us on the first train tomorrow."  
"Fine." Pinako spat, "I'm going to make a phone call."

After Mustang and Hawkeye had left the room in order to ascertain the nature of Pinako's phone call, Edward made his first attempt to speak.  
"W-w-i-n-r-y, don't let them take me." He said in a whisper.  
"I won't Edward," Winry answered, "I'll protect you."  
Edward fell asleep after that. His dreams turned to their usual side, less than pleasant recounts of the fateful night he and his brother tried to revive their mother and paid the ultimate price.

**In the kitchen, Pinako's Phone Call...  
**"I don't care if its important to the survival of the country Hohenhime," Pinako spoke clearly, "Your son is about to be taken away by the military."  
"Which one?" Hohenhime dared ask, "Edward or Alphonse?"  
"Edward." Pinako said almost dumbfounded until a realisation struck her, "You haven't heard have you?"  
"Heard what?" Hohenhime asked.  
"Trisha died Hohenhime," Pinako let her breath out, "Your sons tried to revive her."  
"Oh dear god." Hohenhime exclaimed.  
"Alphonse died as a result of their attempt," Pinako added, "Edward lost his left leg."  
"I think, its time I came home then." Hohenhime answered before hanging up.  
"Thank goodness, Ed needs him now." Pinako thought aloud.

"Sir, did you hear that?" Riza asked, "She called the boys father."  
"But he left years ago," Roy mused, "No one had his contact details."  
"Obviously she did." Riza answered.  
"Hmm, another alchemist is on the move. A powerful one at that." Roy mused.  
"Sir, whats the plan?" Riza asked, "Are we taking him now or later?"  
"A month," Roy answered, "We'll come back in a month to retrieve him, no doubt his father will still be here. It's not that easy to move a boy with broken spirits."  
"Ok sir, lets go." Riza nodded and they left.

**Several days later...  
**A knock on the door woke Winry and Pinako up, after a rather peaceful night, Ed had slept well for a change. A good bit of relief to the struggling doctors. Pinako walked to the door and answered, gasping as she realised who had arrived on her doorstep. Ed and Al's father, Hohenhime.

"Is he awake?" Hohenhime asked, "I need to see him."  
"Of course you do," Pinako answered cheerfully, "He's been having restless sleep recently, but he slept all through last night, who knows, he might be awake."  
"Where is he?" Hohenhime queried.  
"Upstairs, first door on the left." Pinako answered.

Hohenhime proceeded upstairs to the room indicated. He attempted to turn the door handle but found to his surprise, it wouldn't open. Using Alchemy, he deconstructed the entire door handle and mechanism, he then attempted to open the door and still found it stuck. At that point he decided to look through the hole where the door handle had been, he found a stone wall behind the door, jamming it in place. He just chuckled, Edward had no hope of keeping him out with such measly tricks. He clapped his hands, and deconstructed the wall before pushing the door open. He went to step but then decided better of it and looked down, sure enough, Edward had alchemically created a considerably large hole in the floor to send anyone who entered straight to the lower level. Perhaps his son had a more mischievous personality than he gave him credit for.

"Edward," Hohenhime said, "You look like you've grown up a lot since I left. Do you still hate milk?"  
"Who are you calling so short you couldn't see him above a blade of grass because he didn't drink milk you old geezer?" Edward ranted.  
"Haha," Hohenhime chuckled, "Edward, you haven't changed at all."  
"Very funny old man," Edward spat, "You know thats not true."  
"Perhaps not," Hohenhime said, adopting a serious tone, "Edward, what you did to your mother..."  
"What about it?" Ed asked quietly, "Its been haunting me ever since it happened."  
"Yes, so it should be." Hohenhime added, "The dead cannot be revived Edward."  
"You think I haven't realised yet?" Edward spat motioning at his left leg, "I think I've learnt that much."  
"About how you survived," Hohenhime added.  
"What do you mean, how I survived?" Edward asked cautiously.  
"I mean, what did you have that your brother didn't?" Hohenhime asked.  
"Nothing, the transmutation simply sapped his energy first." Edward stated bluntly, clearly upset.  
"I don't think so," Hohenhime stated lightly, "You survived because your body is stronger than his somehow, and I think I know how."

Hohenhime didn't ask permission, he placed his hand over Edward's heart and he felt it, he was sure of it. Souls, souls were circulating through his eldest sons body. While their power hadn't been activated like in his own body, they were still unmistakably the reason for Edward survival, and it sparked an even greater reason to be concerned about the military's interest in Edward. The military was controlled by Homunculus, which meant if he knew that Edward was Hohenhime's son, he may have suspicions about whether or not the boy harboured a Philosopher's stone much alike themselves.

"Dammit!" Hohenhime hit the wall, he hadn't expected either of his sons to be given some of the souls his body harboured at birth, but here was irrefutable proof it had happened to at least the eldest. He suspected Alphonse hadn't harboured any given his death, but he couldn't be sure. It also meant he had to take Edward with him and expose him to the risks of the world, but he couldn't do that while Edward was missing a leg, and the military would be back soon, he was sure of it. How could he solve this?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and damn you all who don't do it. REVIEW!**

**Kind Regards,**

**Your Friendly Author Joker Oak  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Refugee

**Ok, for good measure, I took forever updating this and I deserve to have lost most of you readers because of it. I'm glad some of you will probably stick by me and continue reading this, for that you have my utmost thanks.**

**Now to start off, Edward is sorta OC, and Mustang is an ultra radical Leverrier styled Mustang (-Man reference for those who don't know what I'm talking about) so lets call him OOC. Ed's intelligence as always has been is beyond his years.**

**The title of the chapter doesn't really fit, but I think its sort of obvious why its here given Hohenhime's explanation.**

**Last but not least, please Read & Review. I enjoy criticism and I'm quite happy to take it all. I will respond personally to all reviewers as always. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, lets just say I'd change a lot of things and I probably wouldn't be letting Aniplex and other companies knock down the AMV makers that exist. Therefore, I don't own FMA, most sadly.  
**

**

* * *

Hell's Awakening – Chapter 3: Refugee**

_

* * *

**Rockbell Household…**_

The Rockbell's were horrified when Hohenhime suggested that Edward would need to receive an automail leg, not only that, he was suggesting not only did it have to happen immediately, but Edward would need to leave before the full recovery time had passed. They knew it couldn't be helped, the military now had an interest in Edward's activities and would stop at nothing to investigate the young boy for all he had done with alchemy. Not to mention that Hohenhime had said he would explain when Edward awoke from the surgery the reason for why this immediate change to his life would be necessary if he wanted to remain independent, not to mention alive.

Edward had not argued at all and instead consented to receiving the surgery to attach the automail port and leg in one go, not often performed because of its 90% failure rate. So Winry and Pinako had anesthetised him 24 hours later and began performing the surgery. After 4 hours, of hard work, it was complete, now the only question was success, which wouldn't be determined until Edward woke up. They all knew his body would probably need to adjust to the change pretty quickly, and if it didn't, he would likely have a lot of problems with moving it, but that couldn't be helped.

_

* * *

**Winry's Room – 8 Hours later…**_

He started to wake up slowly, Hohenhime, Winry and Pinako were all holding their breaths. He might be in extreme pain, no one knew for sure. He'd been whimpering in his induced sleep. Edward raised his eyelids further and it became apparent he was in severe pain, obvious by the fact he was biting his lip and his fists were clenched, Winry immediately opened the IV line she had inserted earlier to let painkillers drift into his system and help him to endure the pain.

"Edward, do you hear me?" Hohenhime asked carefully.  
"Yes, I can hear you." Edward moaned.

"Good, Edward, there is a very good reason why you survived that transmutation and your brother did not." Hohenhime started, "You I'm sad to say it, have become more like me than I ever hoped. Do you remember the stories of the Philosophers' Stone Edward?"

"Yeah, the one that supposedly tore the nation of Xerxes down in a single night?" Edward asked.  
"That one exactly yes," Hohenhime gasped, "I'm not sure of how else to say this Edward so I'm just going to tell you. The souls of 268,164 people from Xerxes now lie within your body. They used to lie within mine, I didn't notice them leave when your mother became pregnant with you, and now I regret it. You my unfortunate son are a Philosophers' Stone in a human form. That is why you cannot stay here and wait for the military to come after you. You must come with me and learn how to deal with such a dreadful existence. I have much I can teach you about it, and I think there is much you will be grateful for if you leave with me before the military arrive here in 3 weeks time."  
"I'm….I'm a Philosopher's Stone?" Edward asked baffled.  
"Unfortunately my son, if it helps you to know at all, I've had over 400 years to get used to this." Hohenhime admitted, "It's not pretty. I'm virtually ageless and there are something's I must tell you, though not while in the presence of others."

"Okay, later than." Edward stated bluntly, "I'm not leaving here until I'm fully convinced it's the right thing to do."

Hohenhime groaned, Edward was going to take a lot of convincing to be sure that he'd leave.

**_

* * *

Hours later…._**

"Winry and Pinako are finally asleep," Hohenhime sighed, "I thought they'd never nod off. They care about you so much."  
"Well they shouldn't," Ed mumbled, "For what I've done caring about me should be absolute taboo. Hell for what I am it should be taboo to care about me."

"Edward, what I said before isn't entirely correct," Hohenhime glanced at Ed, "You're body is half human. It means you actually have a choice of what energy you use when performing transmutation, unlike me, considering all of my body is now made up of is the stone. That is why the stones have never revealed themselves to you, you always chose to use the energy of your human side because that is what the books on alchemy taught you to do."

"So what you're saying is that I can selectively choose whose energy I use, mine or theirs?" Edward asked.  
"Correct," Hohenhime murmured, "Your body has two sources of energy, those of peoples lives and that of your own. I prefer that you use your own wherever possible, however Ed, you need to know that its not always possible to use your own in the event you're trying to do something large. You'll need more, and no matter how much it hurts, you'll need to use some of the souls inhabiting your body in order to do so."

"But, that's using peoples lives isn't it? I won't use them ever!" Edward growled.

"Yes, its using peoples lives Edward," Hohenhime sighed, "However, those people have no body to return to either, they died over 400 years ago, and if you're skilled enough, you'll be able to communicate with them and chose who to use as I have done for many years. Those who are willing to serve you due to their inability to return to a human body now are willing to help you to save other lives if you wish. Don't shun their decisions to end what remains of their own existence for a good reason."

"Why should anyones life be allowed to end?" Ed asked curiously, "Doesn't Truth give an answer for that?"  
"I'm afraid not Edward," Hohenhime sighed, "Truth doesn't have an answer for everything, he is just able to answer most of humanities questions. People like you who choose to dream are robbed of that which would make the dream a reality when they commit the ultimate sins to reach him."

"So you're saying that which we seek most is what we'll be unable to achieve if we perform human transmutation." Ed mumbled.  
"Yes," Hohenhime spoke slowly, knowing what he had to do next. "Edward, I need you to come with me, I need to teach you what you need to know in order to survive in the world when you're not only a dangerous weapon, but in great danger from the very being that created this stone."

"What do you mean a weapon?" Ed asked cautiously.  
"Your body is made up of 50% human and 50% philosophers stone," Hohenhime explained, "Your capable of transmuting even when it appears you are out of energy, and not only that, you can transmute until your stone runs out of energy. Not only that, it is possible for you to create more energy within your body given that you are a philosophers stone out of those who are around you. Not only that, if you come across an existing philosophers stone, you can absorb it, although I suggest that you not try that with another being who is a philosophers stone, the likelihood is they will retaliate and it will cost you more of your life force than you will want it to trust me."

"So you're asking me to leave Winry and Granny Pinako alone here, in wait for the military?" Ed asked, "While I'm just running away with you?"

"This is about so much more than just running away," Hohenhime moaned, "This is about your well being my son. Its my responsibility as a parent to make sure you receive the best care possible, and currently that is with me while avoiding the military. They would tear you apart if they found out what you were."A

"Apart, huh?" Edward grinned, "I've been torn apart already by the gate, I don't think anything the military do can topple that."

"Believe me son, Furher King Bradley is not actually leading this country, it is his superior, creator even if you want." Hohenhime sighed, "Edward, you cannot take these people head on, if they capture you, they will drain your life until it is nothing if they discover you are a philosopher's stone. You mean nothing in the grand plans of Homunculus."

"And who or what is Homunculus?" Edward queried.

"Afterall the reading you did through my books, you didn't discover what a homunculus is? I'm shocked Edward." Hohenhime looked up, "A homunculus is an artificial person. However, in this case there is a being called Homunculus who is the other Philosopher's stone I mentioned about NOT challenging."

"So you're telling me he's going to be after me?" Edward asked.  
"More or less." Hohenhime muttered, "Considering he's already after me. He's a greedy, evil being Edward. He created the stones within us that destroyed Xerxes in that single night."

"I'll come with you old man, assuming I can walk by the time we have to leave." Edward winced, "I don't like it, but you don't leave me much room to move either."

"We shall cross that bridge when it arrives then my dear son," Hohenhime answered, "We could regenerate your leg, but I wouldn't want to use souls on that, nor do I think you'd accept it knowing how it was done."

"No, I wouldn't."

* * *

**Heh, so how did you all like it? Sorta short wasn't it? My sincerest apologies about that, I kinda ran into a few issues when trying to type. Call it a serious case of writers block. Not to mention I'm struggling to push out a chapter for Athrun's Trial my Gundam SEED fic as well as having to file all my chapters for my other fic for Gundam SEED away for a while.**

**So remember to review if you got this far please, that or alert, favourite anything to let me know there are people here and I'm not just writing like a crazy person.  
**


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: SCHOOL EXAMS AND EXPECTED UPDATES**

* * *

**Hi all, unfortunately, I've made it to that end of the year. The end where exams are on and they're rather important given it is the end of Year 12 for me. As such there will be no updates in the coming weeks due to the fact that I need to study for them, they start on Monday 17th of October EST and finish October 28th of October EST for me. **

**Due to these exams however, there is some good news in it for all of you. I promise to write an update with one chapter for Quest of Truth and the Order of the Phoenix in the first weekend after exams finish (Oct 29th onwards). I will not promise a finish date but it will happen during that weekend. **

**Athrun's Trial will be updated whenever I find the time to write the next chapter, seriously, I have like half of it planned out but I need to just sit down and type like a really fast rabbit or something. Anyway.**

**Hell's Awakening... I won't promise anything there for a little bit, I wanna at least finish Athrun's Trial first, then I'll continue it, I swear to whatever higher being there is.**

**Gundam SEED Redemption Rewrite is on an official hiatus until I have time to read and catch up on the actual Redemption story, I'm miles behind (Sorry winterchill, I didn't mean it to end up that way).**

**So, with that, I bid you all adieu for the next couple of weeks.**

**Take care.**

**Joker Oak.**


	5. Temporary Hiatus: Plot Works All Stories

Temporary Hiatus for Plot Planning: All Stories

To my beloved readers, I received a review today which reminded me I do have people waiting on my writings. Some have been waiting several years! Scary thoughts. And as my time seems to be stabilising better in life now, I will once again take up the gauntlet of trying to write for you all.

I am pleased to announce that I have a plot already written for a brand new story, but this story focusing on an AU FMAB will not be started or released until at least Athrun's Trial and Hell's Awakening are completed.

So on the subject of that, I must now write a plot with a few dot points per chapter to cover the future chapters of each story and plan out the eventual end of each.

Quest of Truth and The Order of The Phoenix is the hardest to plan, but be comforted in knowing I have started writing chapter 6. I just need to plan beyond it.

I would like to move to a system of weekly releases for each story but it's looking more fortnightly if I want to move into a new regime of getting things done.

I profusely apologise to all readers who have sorely waited for updates to all of my stories, I must ask you all to just wait a bit longer please. I look forward to publishing more writings and stabilising my writing cycle to give you all a far more reliable release cycle.

I hope to see you all and read reviews from you all when new chapter releases are made in the upcoming future.

Many thanks for your continued patience,

Joker Oak


End file.
